


/dev/null

by ballpoint_banana



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Episode: s04e01 - USS Callister, Experimental Style, Gen, bastardizing programming languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint_banana/pseuds/ballpoint_banana
Summary: Daly is dying. Or he's already dead.





	/dev/null

His body is the last thing to go. First it was the walls of the universe, then the ship, then his body. He’s not sure exactly when it happened, because it takes him a while to notice that his screams aren’t really going anywhere. He used to have a sense of sound travelling through space and time, but now there isn’t anywhere left for the screaming to go. There’s nothing left to make it.

He tries to move. He wills whatever form his consciousness has taken to propel itself somewhere, go forward. But there’s no forward. No backwards, either; not in any direction, not in space, not in time. Everything has ceased to be; everything except for his capacity to comprehend the nothingness.

Son of a bitch.

Underneath the nothingness, there’s a part of him that can still string together linear thoughts and is aware that there are a few ways this could play out. What he’s hoping is that this is a just a waiting game. The virtual reality nodules that facilitate _Infinity_ have safety timers that shut down the VR they’re attached to and eject the user after eighteen uninterrupted hours of use. Maybe eighteen hours from now, he’ll be sitting in the real world in front of a screen.

But maybe not. Maybe eighteen hours have already passed and the safety protocol got swallowed up along with the rest of the universe. He’ll be here for three to five days, then, depending on how long it takes for him to shrivel up and die from dehydration. He’ll have no way of feeling his organs shutting down.

Maybe he’s already dead. His body long gone. His consciousness stuck here. Maybe he’s been here for weeks and weeks. Months. Years. He wonders who found his body, how long it took; he was probably rotting in his apartment for days before anyone noticed he was missing.

Son of a _bitch._

He thinks of Walton. Dudani. Packer. Tulaska. Lowry. Cole. He’s can’t picture any of their faces, but he remembers them all the same. He wonders if they cried out there when they heard he was dead, if they felt sad, sorry. He wonders if there’s a part inside any of them that feels guilt for what they did to him; or if there’s some part, a small part, that somehow knows that they’re responsible for putting his brain into a fucking recycle bin.

He let’s that thought hang in the air for a while, echoing for what seems like hours but could be milliseconds. The anger grows. It loses its shape.

_Look what they did to me. Look what they drove me to._

_Those sons of bitches. That fucking bitch._

_Fuck her. Fuck them. Look what they did to me. Those monsters. those Sons. Bitch. Drove. Did. Looooook  Fuck that bitch. look what they did to me God damn it. They drove me to Look what_ _they drove me to Godddd damn it. son of a God damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it it it it it it it it it it it it it it i  i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i_ _iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅_  
**_i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅ii̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅i̅  
_ ** **_I̵̧̛̭͉̣̪̘̐̍̂̿̏͂̈́̽̽̓͝͝i̷̢͇̥͈̭̖̣̰͚͔͋͐͐̔͋̐̔̇̒̓͌͊̄̚͘ĩ̵͇͉̮͙̘̻̠̳͎̲̰̪̉̎̇̐̄̓̇̄i̶̠̣̝͙͔̠̮̦̙̦͈̦̎̓̽̀̌̑̉͑̑̋̏̈́̌̿i̸͈̜̳̱̍͂̿͐́̍͘i̷͎̪͈͍̪͇̬͇̱̒͑͐ï̶̡̧̛͇̦͕̝̝͓͉͚͚̰̗̈́͐̑̒̈́̎̀̃͘͝i̶̢̡̠̪͓̬̙̩̯̼͚̻̤͔̍͝i̵̡̠̪͉̺͕͔͍̟̐̾̍̏̃i̵̱̠͈͇̱̮̞̖͓͈̭̤̱̜͒͂̈́̇͗̅́̈͋̎̇̂i̷͈̥̟̺͎̻̻͍̐į̶̢̡̜̗̩̹͈̲̦̮̖̲̈́̏̓͌͆̈́i̶̡̝̞̰͚̰̼͍͔̺̭̭̝̽̎͗̐͗̔̀̕ͅį̶̡̠͍͐͗͗̎̓̂̉̓͊̍̕ͅí̵̢͕̞̝͇̩͎͍́̓̅̑̍̂͋̑̔̕͠ͅi̶̞̻̝̟͚͓̔̕͘ĩ̴̡̡͇̤̺̩͇͎̝͛̾͋̔̈̐͑́͘ḯ̸̡̢̛̗̼̘̦̻̥̒̇͌̉͒̀͌̏̕̕͜i̸̢̛̟̠̙̳͈̻̟͉͈̙͌̈̈́̈́̍͊̓̏̀͑͊̕͠ḯ̶̯͎̪̞̻̘͎̏͐̂̆ȋ̶̡̢̱̞͓̜̠͕̫͎͈͌̌̉̐̃̕̕͘ǐ̵̢̛͇̿̎͌̐̀͒͆̃͒͘ǐ̷̗͇̲̻͊i̷͇̺̤̜̪͈̳̠͎͍̯̣͉̬̓̃̅̃͒̀̓͆̓̋̚̚͜i̴̧̫̺̣̠̮̜̘̟͈̺̭͎̫ͅȋ̸̝ī̴̡̘̱̫̮̦͙͚̘̈͋̌̃̂̀͒ͅͅi̴̧̦̰͍̰͎͌̈́̽͐ỉ̵̫̦̟̩͙͎͔̳̗̮͇̭̘̎̇̏͘͝ṇ̶̌ǫ̶̢̛͕̩̝͓̖̯͉̥̙͈̟͖̠̐̈́̎̈́͝͠ḯ̴̛̹͙͔̭͍̺̟̥̠̻͛̍͂͑̍̌̚͘̚͝͠į̸̰͉̠̹͓̝̈́͊̈́͊i̷̛̠̣͖̇̽̓̉̽͐͋͂̍͘͝͝i̷̧̧̙̗̬̜̳̫̬̰̝̰̒̍̈̅̏̆͠i̴̲͚͓̰̹̹͍̳̲̤̼̜͍͇̗̎͌̽͛̔̑̕̚͝͝͝i̸̢̢͙͔͓͇͔̥͓̺͉̍̄́͋̈́͗͑̎́̎̚ͅī̵̛͖̮̖̻̫̗͎͚́͗̔̎̎̏̎̅̍̋͠i̷̡̧͕̥̻̇͊̍̿̀̉̇̿̈́͋ͅͅi̵̛͓̤͕͓̤̖̳̙͎͎̯̻̮͍͎̔̉̉̂̆͝i̸̙̥̟̯̩̮̞̙̫̮̠͚̖̍́̕ĩ̵̟̙͖̥̪͓͙͓̝̯̳͍̑͂̆̅̔̃͂ỉ̴̲̞̖̝̭́͑̾͊̑̎͌̉͘͘͠͠͝i̴̧͇̖͈̰̖̹̬̐͗͌̑̉̀͘ḯ̶̹̦̅̒͂i̷̫̫̯͕̙̭͓͇̊̑̄̋̄̔̌͂̈́͘͘͝͝į̸̢̯̲̱̼̪͈͖̺̾͑̔̓͊͒̏ͅḯ̷̼͂́̈͗͂̆ï̴̢͉̖͎͖̬͂̎͗î̴̩̘̭̣̬͈͔̞̯͓̙̲ͅb̶̢̢̦̿̏̿̊̄̋̄̍͑̒̑̂̓̕ì̸̢̛̼̫̈́͛̓̈́̈̾̆̕͠t̴̖̠͉̩̣̱̮̖͇͕̼̞͙͈̑̽͛͘͜ç̴̧̣̖̪̼͎̮̘̺͊͛̚̚͝ͅh̵͔͓̻̰̻͙̙̼͕̲͌̈́̀i̶̤͙̬̱̎͗͗͗̎̕͝ͅį̴̦̪̙͇͕̞͇̱͙̼̘̾i̷̢̡̼̙̲͔̣̙̤̖̘̟̗͋̾͊͜͠ͅḯ̸̡̜̺͙̩͍̪͈͓̯̲̳̞̗͒̀̓̄͑̿̍͜i̷̦̱̻̺̟̗͎͙͎̻̮͖͉̓̂͆̿͂̈́̿̏̎̉͂̎̈́͜͝į̶͉̤͚̱̳͍̩͇̼͈̄͗̋̽̉͐͗͌͛i̴̹͕̻̮̗̓̈́͗̑̕i̸̢̡̧̝̩̮̭͓͎̳̇͝ĩ̵̧̼̺͓̫̩͖̱̱̰͚̮̰͍̞͒̓ḯ̶̘͆͑̋͆͗͗͑̌̆̓̚͝į̶̡̯̙̉̇̉̂̽̏̾͒̈́͠ị̴̗̄̾͌̈́͑̉̿͗̌̋̿̑̚͠i̷̧̢̨̟̰͇̻̟͖͙̱̩̮̊̈́i̶͚̗̣̩̮͉̲͑͗̂̓̈́̐͠ĭ̸̖͚̓i̷̖̭̰̦̽̏̈́̽̂̈́̑̉̄͘͠i̶̛͈̾̉̐͛͊̈͆͋̈́̾̕͝ḯ̶̢̢̡͚͙̼̠͈̙̲̟̖̙̐̃̄͒̿̄̑̏͗̚͠į̴̧̧͖̬̘͕̭̺͑̓͗̀͆̆͗̅͌̍̚ḯ̴̧̧͈̱̱̤̝͈̦̮̤͚̗͜ǐ̷̪̂h̶̡͉̼̪̻̜͔͉̫̟́ë̷̛̛̻́̍͛̈͘l̶̬̗̖͇̠̤̬͙̥̰̲̪̣͍͚̍̓̈́͑̌̓̉͑̀͂͝͠p̶̢̨͇̗̼͙͚̝̰͇̱̭͌̚i̶͙͈͔̮̹͓̟̜̼̭̳̎̿̈̋̄͑͜i̶̭̮̲̰̪͘͜ï̸̧͈̺͙̮̹̩͚͙̐̊͐̒̈́̋̔͠ͅî̶͇͉̞͈͍̚͝i̵̛̠̥̹̣̘̟͎͓͓͗̂̏ỉ̸̩͚̗̟̘̠͔͍̳͉̮͇͓̋̌̈́̔̓̎̐͐͊̾̍i̷̛̞͔̭̣̗̥̜͙̮̬̜̠̱̓̐̃́̓͊́̎̇̔̂͂͝i̷̡̢͇͙̣̳̪͍̘̼͈̎͌̽͗̕͝͠i̴̞͍̲̙̓̅̑͗́͌́̐͌̎̚̕͝i̵͓̰͗͊̈́̒͗͆͘͘i̸̧̘͉̤̫̗̭̫̊̂̑̏̚ḯ̵͔̌̉̑̄͠i̶̞̋ḭ̷̛͙̦͎͆͑̓̍̄͋͐̑̕̚ͅȉ̷̝͑͊͒̈́̋̏́͂͘͘i̵̡͈̩͔̝̩̻͎̟͋ĩ̷̢̧̘͚̫͐͋̃͆̈̓̋̒̈́͒̓̇͜͠i̸̢̧̭̙̝̝̮̔̍̏̌̄͒͌͛̒̚͠͠i̷̺̮̞͕̱̺̥̬̝̙̖̱͆͜ͅḣ̵͉̻̀͛̌̓͆͊̍e̵̪̼̱͑͋̓̍̌͂̅l̸̨̨̳̭̝̩̻̰̝̻̣̗̃̑̌̆̇̉̑͆̀͠ͅͅp̵̡̛̮͖̜̥̏̇͛i̸̡̨̫̠͆̉̋͋̏̀̚͠i̸̧͑͆͂͒͂̍̐͋̓̾͋͠ḯ̸̡̗̣̋͗͑̓̏̉͆͊͘̕̚i̵̧̨͈̬̝̬̣̤̗͔̬̅̓i̸̢̨̛̗͈̯̥̯̳͕͆̓͆̐̿̓͛͘͜i̴͓̠͎͕̪͎̫̻̐i̵͈̖̫̣̰̠̘̩̇i̶̛̖͓̒̆̏̆̑̇̃̈́̽̿͘̚͠i̶̛̗̟̙͔͇̯̮͎͑͌́̍͒̆͋̋͊͊͝͠͝ḯ̵̧̧̛̮̳̦̻̳̻̫̝̈́͑͗̓̂̑͊̿̇̃͘͜ĭ̶̢̫͛̐͋͠ȉ̵̢̡̭̜̼̭͓̦͙̥̥͔̽͌̕ͅi̸̟̼͓̭͓̫̓͊͗̂͛͒̄̊̔͌i̷̛̛͉͖͇̫͖̖̝͓̜͕͑͊̓͛̽͛̃͘͠į̶̯̹̬̪͕̩̹̩̬̫̝̼̅́̌̂̎̍͝ͅị̵̡̛̛̙͍͚̞̘̲̼͆̋͜ĩ̴̡̮̿͛̂̈̐̈́̒̐i̷̡̢̩͉̘͍̩̠̥̝͍̖̹͙̣̐i̴̢̻͖͐͒̋͊i̵̛̗̫̹͋̇̈́͘͝͝i̷̡͓̥̳̠̟̻̖̎į̷̪͓̩͙̬͈̘̖̣̦͕̓̋̽̂̿̂̒̍͗͂̎̀͜͝͝͠n̷͙̗̠̦̤̞̖͉̺͈̤̠͌͑̆̐̓͒͊͘͜͜ͅo̸̢̡̯̤̣͓̳̘̠̱̰̻͗͛͒̌̐̃͝ï̶̢̳͎͖̫͎͕͇̌͊̈́̈̏̉́i̸̡̢̖̠͕̥̳̤̲͍͔̞̤̓̏̒̓̉̇͂̓̕̕į̶͇͙̤̭̼̩͆͊̈́́ȉ̵͖̍͐̍ņ̷͈̠̠̼̻̘̻͓̳̩̹̉͛̂̌̔͐͘o̸̮̺̞̩̽͒̋̾́̉̔̐̇̽̑̎͠ͅi̵̳͔̲̇̂̐͋͆̇͝ï̶̛̛̘̺̼̙̻̠̈́̈̈͌̎̈́͒̐͌͒͑͘i̵͍̻̭̮̼̬̱̒̈͊͐̈́̽̏̏͑͂̕͜ͅį̵̨̫̯̲̲͈̯͇͎̮̪̯̰̱̎͛̈́̕ĭ̵̬̈͐̿̕̕į̶͈̞͕̱͈̣͙͕̳̞̼̠͕̌̀̑̈̔̚i̵̛̦͕͎̲͍̗͈͖̽̌̿ͅi̷̧͚̠̼͔̯͉̓̎̅͝n̴̨̲͍̮̙͖̤̭̥̭̝̣̆͑̇͐͂̿̿̾̂ͅŏ̸̡͔̠̝͖̌̍̒͛͛̄̋̂̀̄̈n̸̨̲̻̳͖̦̜͔̗̺̙͊̎̅̓̔̍̂͜o̶̧̎n̴̟̪̼̒͌͗̀̊̈́̿͊͆̾̕ͅo̶̡̧̝̣̦͎̣͚͑̊̽̐̇͋̕ň̵̨̹̬̹͙͚̜͕̣̼͇̪́͜o̷̠̒n̷̢̛̹̥͔̙͔͓̪̱̠̈́̓̀͐̚ő̷̰̳͍͉̰̍̂̑͂̎̎͒̔͒͒̉͝n̷̹̭͉̞̓̓̂̂͋́̈́̓̇̅͝õ̵͉̼̋̆͗̾͜n̶̹͒̋͗̀́̊̋̾̀̈͘͘͝ò̴̢̘̐̓̎͑͋̕n̷̨̢̖͇̻̘̩͊ͅͅö̷̝̪̠̣̺̖͖̀ñ̸̛̥̺̝̦̯̤̪̜̅̌͗̈̑̅͝ő̷͕̭̬̳̖̳̻͇͊͋͛̆̀̾̆̾́͛͛͌̈́n̴̡̤̜̭͓̙͉͇̆̐ͅo̵̧̧̮̰̝̰̲̐̎̆̄̈̏̓́̂̈́̆̓͝ͅṉ̴̻̙̘̙̋͌̌̈́̃̿̉͘͜ǫ̶̧̨̻̹̠̖̠͉̜̩͛͒͌͛̆͌͆͌̆̏̚͠ͅņ̶͉̓̂̈́̿̅̆̈̒̚̕͘͝͝ͅo̵̧͖̺͊͆̔̈́̌͋́̒̂̓̄n̸̢̻͕̝̤͙͉̘̖̲̍̄͂̃̐̈́̒̄͗̎̍̿͘͜o̶̧̢̩̠̫̠̟̟̜͊͒̓̒ṅ̸̨̲̣̞͖̺͎̭͕̫̳̘̭̳̝̓͐̉̚͠͠o̵͔̮̘̳͉̳͈̹̟̣̯̖̬̓ͅn̶̹̠̯̤̫̩̮̱̬̲͖̪̲͔̣̿̍̒̏̑͝ǫ̸̛̦̘̮͔̖̹͓̙̦̰̊̒̑̾͘̕n̴̨͓̹̩̩̰̞̣̗̩͍̘̝͋̀̽̋͆̾͐̃̏͂̈́̍͑͘o̴̼̲̟͔̪̝̪̖̮͖̮̐̃̈͂͑̽̃͑̋n̴͓̩̲͂̒̓̈́̾͐ͅơ̴̼̘͇̭̹͕̗͇̬̓̅̂̊̎̇̐͛͒̽͘ñ̵̡̨̡̮͍̳̹͇̗̠̠̭̦̊͗̏̇̿̏̈́̓̑o̴̗͙̪͈͈̘̟̝͚̜̹̔̓̐n̴̦͔̣̗̹̲̮̥͑ǫ̵̛̙̬̼̫͈̖̥̏̏͋̈́̀͜n̶̡̬͓͉͎̟̙̺͚͍̈̆͐͑͗͛̽͜ọ̵̻̃̓̐̉̍͗̀͘̕͘͝n̴̬̙̙̬̎̃̏͛̔̓͂́ͅơ̴̡͉̠̲͉̰̰̱̬̖͑̽͛́̅̊̿͒̅̚̕n̸̦͕͑͗͋̋̈́ȍ̶̟̯͍̜̞̥̣̠̙̳̋͑̈̏̒͋̕͠ͅn̵̢̢̖̻̠̝̭̳͎̘͚̒̋͠ŏ̶̡̮͓̥̗̺̀̽͋͘n̸̯̠̰̤̠̑̿̑̎ǫ̵͙̳͙̻̗̹͎̽̓̆͗͒͌̓̍͘n̶̹̔̿͛̄̾̕͝o̸̳͂̀̂̓͑̾͊̿ṇ̸̡̪͉͈̖̘̪̲̤̍ǫ̸̢͚̫̦̟͓͙̋̓n̶̢͙͎̖̳̲͚͔̭͚̬̤̗͑̓͂̕͜ͅọ̷̝̪̜͉͈̟̙͉͇̱̙͒̽̉͊̃̆̽̃͘̚͝ͅņ̷̧̤͉̱̬̘̮̰̱̗̮̙͍̌̾͂͌̀͝o̶̯̥͍͕̝̿̄̆͗͆̓̾͐͝͠n̷̨̢̬͓̰̰̥̳̪̤̩͍͕̱̘͑̅̇ơ̷̧̨͔̭͈͓̲̻̰̊͐̃̓̈̂̈́͗͋̌̉͘ŏ̸̡͔̠̝͖̌̍̒͛͛̄̋̂̀̄̈n̸̨̲̻̳͖̦̜͔̗̺̙͊̎̅̓̔̍̂͜o̶̧̎n̴̟̪̼̒͌͗̀̊̈́̿͊͆̾̕ͅo̶̡̧̝̣̦͎̣͚͑̊̽̐̇͋̕ň̵̨̹̬̹͙͚̜͕̣̼͇̪́͜o̷̠̒n̷̢̛̹̥͔̙͔͓̪̱̠̈́̓̀͐̚ő̷̰̳͍͉̰̍̂̑͂̎̎͒̔͒͒̉͝n̷̹̭͉̞̓̓̂̂͋́̈́̓̇̅͝õ̵͉̼̋̆͗̾͜n̶͒̋͗̀́̊̋̾̀̈͘͘͝ò̴̢̘̐̓̎͑͋̕n̷̨̢̖͇̻̘̩͊ͅͅö̷̝̪̠̣̺̖͖̀ñ̸̛̥̺̝̦̯̤̪̜̅̌͗̈̑̅͝ő̷͕̭̬̳̖̳̻͇͊͋͛̆̀̾̆̾́͛͛͌̈́n̴̡̤̜̭͓̙͉͇̆̐ͅn̵̡̢̲̹̼̰͍̱͈̝̖͎̫̟̩̲͍̯̺̺̳̻͚̬̬̜̞͍̲̅̽͊̇͊̉͊̈́̔͛̄̎̋̇̍̇̾̍̈͂̉͋̐̽͗͛̑͒͑͆͊̈́̈͋̅̂̚̚͘͝͠ͅở̵̭̲̲̙̟̯̳̟͉͓͎̰̰̹͓̯̿̌̒̿̒̒̆̂̄͒͒̎̃͋͑͋͋͌̾̌͌̑̒̽̍̐͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ǹ̶̛͚̖̖̭̳͈͚̯̪̲̥̗̐̆̄̾̇̈́̍͒̓̀̍̇̎ǫ̶̨̛̹̬̬̹̱͓̜̤̝̼̥͈̩͉̖͇̭̗͙͙̳̩̤͍̱͚̫̥̮̔̿̑̇͛̏̀͂̊͐̊̊͑́̿̀̽̽̐̉͆̂́̿̾̋̍̌̔̈́̈́̍̉́̾̚͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅņ̵̨̧̫̘̮̖̲̭̰̥̘͚̘̬̖͈͇͇͈̺̝̰̩̫̙̥̲̄̅͑͆͒̂͊̑̂̇̈́̓̇̇̒̄̐͘͘ͅo̴̖̤̝̽̊̊͛̊͐̈́͐̅̈́͐̏̂̔̓͐͘̚ņ̵̨̢̢̛̰̰͙̥͕̹̯͔̺͖̠̦̰͓̬̳̟͇̝͓̮̼͓̥̱̂̎̎̍̉̽͒̾̋̄͋͘ͅo̶̡̡̬̝̯̞̬̲̭̮̦̫͎̟̦̭̯͔̟͉͚̿̈́͗͛̌̌̌̇̎͐̆̒̀̊̍̑̀̋̊͛͑͑̆̎̂̊̀͂̃̚̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝ͅͅņ̶̨̨̛̺̰͍̤̹̺̙͚̘̤̩̺̝̟͓͈̯̮̫̬̦͕̰̻̬̺͙̭̺̰̙̻͔͓͓͗͛̌̽͌̎͌̾͑̆̄͊̈̇̈́̐͛͛̔͌̽̑̃̈́̉̈́̿͛̐͑͒̓̚̕̕͜͜͝ͅǫ̷̢̨̛̮͔̱͓͓̥̖̻̯̤̖̬̠̹̰͚̖̟̣͔̯̞̦͔̣̳̟̤͕̬̋͊̔̅̌̈́͂̇̊̿̆̑̆͒̅͒͗͆̉͌̄̾̒͂̒̿̆̔͑̽̈́̿̚̚͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̵̢͖̗̓̾̽̉́̏̆̐̇̏̚͘̕͝ơ̴̡̧̨͎̺͙̟͕̲̩̪͎͇̤̤̪̰͇̠͓͙͕͓̠̫̺͈̱̱̄͒̑̀̏̍̽̊̿͌͑͊̐̃̈̂̎͘̕͘ņ̴̨͙̭̻͈̤̟̘̬̹̗̺̹̙̮̬͇̦͓͈̗̼̪͖̯̹̳̈́̔͂͂͋͌̊͛͆̑͜͜͠ͅͅo̶̢̧̢̹͎̥̤̥͚̩̤͓͔̩̯͕̩̺͇̭̞͎̅̆̇͗̅͜n̵̡̢̧̥̣͖͚̬̻̖̼̞̙͎͙͎̥̭̞̙̱̗̺̬̗̞̒͆͛͛͊̌̽͑͘̚͘̕͜ͅͅợ̴̛̛̼̊͆̇͂́̃̃̈́̔̈̐͗͆̚̕͜͠ņ̵̘̝̖̥̬͎̱̝͍̟̤̹̰̳̜̺̥̹̭̟̣͍͕̗͖͇̹̳̮̠̗̬̹̳̦̲̠͍͕͈̹͑͑̑̀̚͜͜ͅơ̶̧̨͚̥̅̅̓̔͂͛̃̽̅̐̈̈́͌̅̂̔͘͝͝n̷̢̛̛̳͔͍̣̪̯̺̜͉͉͈͎̠̬̬̗̮̫̳̣̻͉̳̝̺̐̂̈̏̋̎͗̓̋̑̑́͒̊̏̏̏̌͆͂̈́̇̋̓͂͂͒̓̓͛̽̕̚̕͜͝o̶̡̢̖̞̗̩̜̜͚̖̬̙͚̲̪̥͈̟̭̍́̂͒̇̓͑̒̉͋̓̈́̌͑̒̽͗͌̂͗̈́́͌͊̿́̏̒̌͑̓̑͋͘̚̕̚͜͝͝ņ̸̢̛͎̠̥͓̳̠͓̟̮͎̗̘̮̈͆͊̅́͊̂͜ͅò̶̧̢̢̭̩͉̬̻̺̝͓̲͇̘̫̫͍̰̣̹̝̟̣̥͐͋̉̀͗̈́̽̇̃̎̽͘̕͜͠͠ͅn̸̢̛͚̞͇͇͔͉̙͈̼͙̭̪̮̜̲͔̦̗̼̯͈͎̠̤̤͈̤̝͔͉̟͔̟͓͖̪͛͂͐̾̃̏̄̑͐̌̈̈̓͗̊̓̈́̐̽̕̚͘͜͝ȍ̸̧̖̳̮̫̜̟̣̽̃̊͒̕̕n̵̨̤͔̣̙͙̣̬̬̮̾̑̽̔̈́̾̾̎͂̐̈́̂̓̕̚͜͠ǫ̶̨̢̬̲̼̣̩̣̹͉̖͍͉̪͉͎̮̟̜̻̘̯͎͚̯̹̙̙͕͓̬̳̰͙̼̟͆̈́̾̇́̊̍̏̊͂͌̕͜͝ͅn̴̮̺͎̟̏͒̋͗͑̿́̀̆́͊̂̋͐̐̕̚͝͝ò̶̳͚̺̠͈͚̤͉̳̹̺̼̺͇̦͔̣͖̗͉͆̓̓̅͒̊̏͛̄ͅǹ̷̛̛͚̙͖̱̫̣̘̞̺̱̥͈̟͕͎̮̘͇̜̂͐̃͊̽̌̒̓̌͑̂͑̒́̋̇̈́̊̽͋̀̒̂͑̂͋̉̾͐̔̍̀̊̎̐̈̈̚͘̕͜͜ͅo̷̡̠̹̯̹̳͖̗̪͉̣̍̄͛͛̓͂̋̌̈͂̍̌̉̆̍̇̑͂̈́͋̓͂̌̈́̈́̔̃̀̂̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝n̵̞͖̱̫͉͔̱̠̝̯͖̺̮͈̱̱̰̥̠̬̓͐̽̽̋̽̾̎̈̈̈̈́̊̉͋͜͝o̴̢̨̳͉̳͔͙̬̖̜̹̤͉̤̺͚̟̬̗̮͈͈̗̯͎̯̹̯͍̳̮̹̯͔̪̘̯̘̖͓̓̈́̂̂̏́̀̈́̈́̃̈́̾̃͘̕͠ǹ̶̨̢̼͎̲͖̞̠̬͉̗͍͓̼̻̪̭̯̮̙͖̪̟͖̥̺̻̰̦͉̗͚̩̰̺͔̳̗͖̱͑̂̈͊̉̚͜͜ͅͅǫ̵̧̛̰͎͓̭̮͔͇̻̩͇̲̦͓͚͉̾̃͌̐̓͑̐̐̇̅͌̈̓̽̿́͑̕͝n̵̡̢̨͚͙͚̩̩͎͖̹̣͈̠̺̼̲̮̰̪͓̼̲̼͙͕̤̠̖̳̠̯͓̭͔͎̞̪̈͛́̍͌͆͑͛͛͗̑̒̃̎̆̊̄̔̿̎͐̈̕͠͝͝ö̶̧̢̡͓͍̰̜͓̬̞͓̭̗̟̠́̓̂͒̀͋ň̵̡̧̨̢̬̣̟̘̠͈̟̳̫̼͚̝̜̤̳̟͚͔̻͉̥͍͉̯͔̝̬̫̹̫̳̩͕͇͙̪̲̿̓͋̑͌̔͐̋̈́͑̊͐͑̈́̈́͛̽̋̊̊̈̚͘̕͝ǫ̸̨̡̡̨̝̤̗͍̦̯̪͖̺̙̗̮͉̙͍̼͙͎̩̭͙͖͎̠̮͇̹̪̹͚͕̼̞̪͈̤͈̗̓̊̈́͑̈̇̉͑̈́̈́̈́̎̀̽̿͌̋̌͆̈́̿̌̄̎̅̒̕̚͘̚n̵̢̪̞̰̹̠͎̹͓̟͙͈͇̞̩̻̱̫̥̠̞̣̖̘̗͇͎͖̖̣̞̝͛̍̊͒͑͌͑ͅͅo̶̢̻̮̣͇̦͙͓͔̜̰̻̣͈̼̲̝̻̖͌̅̈́̃̈́͋̈́̀͊͛̒̏̅͑̇̾̿̚͠ṋ̶̡͉̰̝͔͖̗͚̺̞̬̺̭̠̫͎̙̜͕̋̒̅͊͋́̏́͊̋́̈́̚͜͝͝ͅo̴̢̳͓̤͎̠̘̲͙̻̰̗̗̺̗̩̙̦̱̲̟̗̜̞͇̟̰̹̣͉̭͈̩̺̭͎̞̦̬͕̘̣̖̳͊̄̉͑̐̓̉̅͐͒̈́̈́̏̎̽͛̿͌̍̾̈̽̕̚͠͠ͅn̴̛͖̬̫̩͎̪̯̝̞̠̊̓̾̿͛̂͌̍͛͒́̇̂̏̆̾̓͆͊̆̔̆͐̄͊̒̄̆̑̓̈́́̅͒͂̉̚͘͠ở̸̧̧̡̛͙̗̖̠̠̫̗̫̫̩̭͙̥̬̲̭̮͙͇͓͖͓̖͇̔̾͂̊̉͒̽́͂͌̈́̂̉̋͘̕̚͘͜͠͝n̸̛̗̮͕͍͍͖̙̻̗̱̯͌̈́͋̒͗̏̅͐͋̂̑͊͘͘ơ̶̡̢̨͔̠͍̖̲͓̲͈͔̣͙̠̬̩͎̥̜̗̻͍̲̖͉̳̟̯̺̩̜̮̹̠̲̰̤͇̌̈́̂̾̌̐̈̽̇͛̋̂̓̓̀̈́̑̽̅͐͆͜͝͝͝͝ͅn̴͇̦̱̹̯̱̪̞̰̖̰̳̳̈́̿̈́̆́̈́͋̓̕͜o̶̢̰̟͍̯̖̳̘͎̫̤͉̠̲̱͔̼͍͈̲͇̹̝̘͎̙̣̺̫̱̝̪̾̐̔͑̎̌̃͌̉̿͛̏̆̈́̂̽̓́̈́͋͒͌͂̏̽̃̂̈́̿̐̅̚̚ͅn̵̡̢͇͙̭͍̩͎͈̮̥̠̺͉̘̟͓̖͍̦̝̟̭̥̟͕͈̭͓̹͖͓̦̝̖̮͊̈́ͅͅo̷̡̧̡͎̮̝̭̟̬͙̣̜̜̪͉͗̓̃͆͊̒̍͐͆̈̕͝͠͠n̷̨̢̢̠͈̗̥̯̱̬̜̙͕̹͖̳̣̣̪̫͔̱̄̀̎̌̓̉̓̽̏̋͂̎̍̑̆̄̏̈̽̈́̃͝͠ͅͅö̷̙̣͈͍̠̬̦̪͙̖̫́̇͘͜ͅņ̵̨̧̛̱͓̬͇̭̺͙̬͚͙͒̅̈̓͒́͘͜͜ō̴̢̡̨̨͍̲̯̩̻͙̯̮̮̼̯̺̞̤͈̭̞̯̘̲̩̳̼̪̝͙̖̗̭͎̜̙̝̠̘̖̙̠̈͐̌̏̐̅̊̒͂̃͆͌̈́̾̌͐͊̌̃͂̅̓̏̈́͑̑̚͘̕͝͝͠͝ͅn̸̡̛̛̛͇̲̙̣͍̺̝̰̺̱͚̙͙͇̲̝͍̙͚̬̤͐̔͋̆̈͌́̏̅̊͗̀̍͋͗̃̐̑̓̌͋̔̑͂͗͊̄̍͑̇̋͘̚͘͘͝͝͝o̷̢̧̧̨̖͉̲͍͓̞͇̪̪̺̠̗̳͍̹͓̅̇͆̅̓̏͌̔̑̌̉̊͂͐́̄̈́̆̊̈́͒̓͗̈́͛͗̎̀̅͋̿̒̐̿̊̈͊̂͜͝͝ņ̷̨̮͎̖̮͙͖̩͕͕͙̰͔͎͚̟̖̙̦̝̩̺̦̩͚̟͖̫̖̕ͅo̸͚̰̅̔̅̽̊̐͋͛̒̓̆͊͗̿̽̐̉̃̚̕̚͠n̵̡̟̣͔̤̥͎͍̙͉̗͔͖̿͒͑̀̇̈́́̓̈̑̿̈́͑̄̚͠o̴̢̞̝̱͖̣̲͍̟͓͍̗̬̣̲͂̈́͆͂͂̅͝͝n̸̛̬̳̔͗̏̊͛̄͊̽̽̃͑͗͐̃̓̈̈́́͌̄͛͗̽̇̌̐̑̉̓͐͗̋̈͒̐̚̕͘͘ǫ̵̡̜̤̖͖̖͓͔̱̭̘͇̞̞̳͎͑͋̇̆͊̍̂̋̾̒̔̈́̋̽̇͋̌̃̆͑̇̒̓̈́͜͝͠͠n̶̡̡̧̛͖̟̰̖͇͇̠̳̘̳͕̤̫͎̪̹̟̲̤̦͓̣̻̦̮̹̙̙̫̈́́́̿̓̌̽͊̍̓̑̆̇̒̄̍͜͝ͅơ̸̧̨̧̢͚̟͕̟̲̘̙̲̭̟̮̟̹̙͓͈͇̩͎̰͓͍̫̘͚̗̖̦̺̦̮̈́̎͆̏̈̈͋̍̽̆͒̆̅̓̈́͘͜͜͝͠n̸̨̧̢̡̛̝̹̹͔̺̗̼̪͖̱̠͇̼̹͕̼̻̣̥̪̝̦̊͊̿̽͂̎̐͗͌͋̇̈̃̏̍͐̒̿̃̍͆͛̉̔̒̕͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅǫ̷̛̠̰̞̤̜̞̭̻͉̜̫̠͈̘̤̼͉̼̲̯̥̥̯̗͎̇̽͒̉͐̊̅͗͋͋͋̓͑̔͌̿̔̅̏̚͘͠ͅͅņ̵͕̻̮̬̖͍̹̻̬͖̣̙̪̟̼̟̥̞͓̪͙̙̻͇̑̂͊̂̄̆̐̈́̑̍̃̿̕͘͘͜͜͜͝o̷̟͚̤͔̮͕͙̭̬̫͙̔̒̓͑͑͌̾̌̅̿͊͋͊͒̂̅͐̓̃͒͗̀̄̈̀̈͌̐͗̚͜͝ṇ̵̨̢̛̛͈̬̜̰͓͎̼̪̗͉̔̎͒̑̔͌́͆̓̎͋́͆̔̅̀̃̔͒͌̓̈́̉̑̄̈́̈́̅͂͂̔͒̏̊̚̕̕̚͘͝o̵̡̨̺̠̰̝̫̰̗̯̖̜͚̙̖̺̹̻̗̭̼͕̹̳̗͍̙̺̪̪͉̞̦̥̱͎̅̓̚͜n̸̢̪̝͚͕̥͎̺̳̭͎͓̼̮̲̞͎̘̦̟̦̻͕̫͇͈͖̯̝͖̤̻̙̟̱̓͑̉̄̈̃͊̊̐̉̊̈́͛̈́̽͆̇͑̕͝ͅͅǫ̶̛̣̰̮͍̟͕͙̖̙͓͌̎̅̐͋͋̾̈́̔͐͌̀͒̌̀͌͊̊̇̃̔̀͐͋̅̓͆͘͘͝͝ṋ̵̢̨̳̝̥̭̩͕̩̣͓̙͕̪̥͎̪͇̫̬̯̥̙̠̦̮̫̳̠̔̏͂͌̋̀̃͒͛̿̑͐́̽̽̈́͂̆̽̃̍̏̋̃̊̀̈́͘͘̕͜͜͝ͅo̸̝̙̗̲̤̖̯̥͕̳̥̳͈͖̙̜̓̉͂̕͜ͅņ̵̧̧̨̡̛͍͖͙̤̹̫̙̣̩̙̦͎̫̯̻̘̯̳̥͇͙̠̗͔͉͎̳̣̝̜͕̤̹̝̒̓͛͂̃͐͆̇̄̊̔̎̏̽͛́̅͗̇͑͋̽̃͆̂̇̒̀͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͝ͅő̷̧̧̡̨̨͕͖̜̹͔̦̹̺̤̝̣̠̩̤̱̥̘̻̥̦͍̏ͅņ̵̡͚̤̼̟̼͕̬̬̞̹̥̠̺̭̟̯̙͍̤̟͙̍̇͐͜͜n̴̬͈͍͔̅̿̈̊́̉͋͋̌̉͑̆̈́͘͠n̸̛̺̱̩̝̱̗̘̉͋̍̄͂̈́͋͂͑̓̾̒̈́̄̾̈́̑͗̊͆͌̌̏̒̽̾̍͑͑̇̚͝͠n̸̢̧̛̛̪͎̘̖͓̺͔̺̞̹͔̫̬̮̗̭͖̟̭̟̤̦̰̙̲̮̼̥̭̼͇̰̔͌̓͌͌͒͂͛̾̐̋̔̽̈́̉̈́̽̀͐̊̍̐̆̂̃̑͛̾̃̍͐͘̚͜͠͝͠͝ͅņ̶͉̓̂̈́̿̅̆̈̒̚̕͘͝͝ͅo̵̧͖̺͊͆̔̈́̌͋́̒̂̓̄n̸̢̻͕̝̤͙͉̘̖̲̍̄͂̃̐̈́̒̄͗̎̍̿͘͜o̶̧̢̩̠̫̠̟̟̜͊͒̓̒ṅ̸̨̲̣̞͖̺͎̭͕̫̳̘̭̳̝̓͐̉̚͠͠o̵͔̮̘̳͉̳͈̹̟̣̯̖̬̓ͅn̶̹̠̯̤̫̩̮̱̬̲͖̪̲͔̣̿̍̒̏̑͝ǫ̸̛̦̘̮͔̖̹͓̙̦̰̊̒̑̾͘̕n̴̨͓̹̩̩̰̞̣̗̩͍̘̝͋̀̽̋͆̾͐̃̏͂̈́̍͑͘o̴̼̲̟͔̪̝̪̖̮͖̮̐̃̈͂͑̽̃͑̋n̴͓̩̲͂̒̓̈́̾͐ͅơ̴̼̘͇̭̹͕̗͇̬̓̅̂̊̎̇̐͛͒̽͘ñ̵̡̨̡̮͍̳̹͇̗̠̠̭̦̊͗̏̇̿̏̈́̓̑o̴̗͙̪͈͈̘̟̝͚̜̹̔̓̐n̴̦͔̣̗̹̲̮̥͑ǫ̵̛̙̬̼̫͈̖̥̏̏͋̈́̀͜n̶̡̬͓͉͎̟̙̺͚͍̈̆͐͑͗͛̽͜ọ̵̻̃̓̐̉̍͗̀͘̕͘͝n̴̬̙̙̬̎̃̏͛̔̓͂́ͅơ̴̡͉̠̲͉̰̰̱̬̖͑̽͛́̅̊̿͒̅̚̕n̸̦͕͑͗͋̋̈́ȍ̶̟̯͍̜̞̥̣̠̙̳̋͑̈̏̒͋̕͠ͅn̵̢̢̖̻̠̝̭̳͎̘͚̒̋͠ŏ̶̡̮͓̥̗̺̀̽͋͘n̸̯̠̰̤̠̑̿̑̎ǫ̵͙̳͙̻̗̹͎̽̓̆͗͒͌̓̍͘n̶̹̔̿͛̄̾̕͝o̸̳͂̀̂̓͑̾͊̿ṇ̸̡̪͉͈̖̘̪̲̤̍ǫ̸̢͚̫̦̟͓͙̋̓n̶̢͙͎̖̳̲͚͔̭͚̬̤̗͑̓͂̕͜ͅọ̷̝̪̜͉͈̟̙͉͇̱̙͒̽̉͊̃̆̽̃͘̚͝ͅņ̷̧̤͉̱̬̘̮̰̱̗̮̙͍̌̾͂͌̀͝o̶̯̥͍͕̝̿̄̆͗͆̓̾͐͝͠n̷̨̢̬͓̰̰̥̳̪̤̩͍͕̱̘͑̅̇ơ̷̧̨͔̭͈͓̲̻̰̊͐̃̓̈̂̈́͗͋̌̉͘ŏ̸̡͔̠̝͖̌̍̒͛͛̄̋̂̀̄̈n̸̨̲̻̳͖̦̜͔̗̺̙͊̎̅̓̔̍̂͜o̶̧̎n̴̟̪̼̒͌͗̀̊̈́̿͊͆̾̕ͅo̶̡̧̝̣̦͎̣͚͑̊̽̐̇͋̕ň̵̨̹̬̹͙͚̜͕̣̼͇̪́͜o̷̠̒n̷̢̛̹̥͔̙͔͓̪̱̠̈́̓̀͐̚ő̷̰̳͍͉̰̍̂̑͂̎̎͒̔͒͒̉͝n̷̹̭͉̞̓̓̂̂͋́̈́̓̇̅͝õ̵͉̼̋̆͗̾͜n̶͒̋͗̀́̊̋̾̀̈͘͘͝ò̴̢̘̐̓̎͑͋̕n̷̨̢̖͇̻̘̩͊ͅͅö̷̝̪̠̣̺̖͖̀ñ̸̛̥̺̝̦̯̤̪̜̅̌͗̈̑̅͝ő̷͕̭̬̳̖̳̻͇͊͋͛̆̀̾̆̾́͛͛͌̈́n̴̡̤̜̭͓̙͉͇̆̐ͅn̵̡̢̲̹̼̰͍̱͈̝̖͎̫̟̩̲͍̯̺̺̳̻͚̬̬̜̞͍̲̅̽͊̇͊̉͊̈́̔͛̄̎̋̇̍̇̾̍̈͂̉͋̐̽͗͛̑͒͑͆͊̈́̈͋̅̂̚̚͘͝͠ͅở̵̭̲̲̙̟̯̳̟͉͓͎̰̰̹͓̯̿̌̒̿̒̒̆̂̄͒͒̎̃͋͑͋͋͌̾̌͌̑̒̽̍̐͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ǹ̶̛͚̖̖̭̳͈͚̯̪̲̥̗̐̆̄̾̇̈́̍͒̓̀̍̇̎ǫ̶̨̛̹̬̬̹̱͓̜̤̝̼̥͈̩͉̖͇̭̗͙͙̳̩̤͍̱͚̫̥̮̔̿̑̇͛̏̀͂̊͐̊̊͑́̿̀̽̽̐̉͆̂́̿̾̋̍̌̔̈́̈́̍̉́̾̚͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅņ̵̨̧̫̘̮̖̲̭̰̥̘͚̘̬̖͈͇͇͈̺̝̰̩̫̙̥̲̄̅͑͆͒̂͊̑̂̇̈́̓̇̇̒̄̐͘͘ͅo̴̖̤̝̽̊̊͛̊͐̈́͐̅̈́͐̏̂̔̓͐͘̚ņ̵̨̢̢̛̰̰͙̥͕̹̯͔̺͖̠̦̰͓̬̳̟͇̝͓̮̼͓̥̱̂̎̎̍̉̽͒̾̋̄͋͘ͅo̶̡̡̬̝̯̞̬̲̭̮̦̫͎̟̦̭̯͔̟͉͚̿̈́͗͛̌̌̌̇̎͐̆̒̀̊̍̑̀̋̊͛͑͑̆̎̂̊̀͂̃̚̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝ͅͅņ̶̨̨̛̺̰͍̤̹̺̙͚̘̤̩̺̝̟͓͈̯̮̫̬̦͕̰̻̬̺͙̭̺̰̙̻͔͓͓͗͛̌̽͌̎͌̾͑̆̄͊̈̇̈́̐͛͛̔͌̽̑̃̈́̉̈́̿͛̐͑͒̓̚̕̕͜͜͝ͅǫ̷̢̨̛̮͔̱͓͓̥̖̻̯̤̖̬̠̹̰͚̖̟̣͔̯̞̦͔̣̳̟̤͕̬̋͊̔̅̌̈́͂̇̊̿̆̑̆͒̅͒͗͆̉͌̄̾̒͂̒̿̆̔͑̽̈́̿̚̚͝͝͝ͅͅͅn̵̢͖̗̓̾̽̉́̏̆̐̇̏̚͘̕͝ơ̴̡̧̨͎̺͙̟͕̲̩̪͎͇̤̤̪̰͇̠͓͙͕͓̠̫̺͈̱̱̄͒̑̀̏̍̽̊̿͌͑͊̐̃̈̂̎͘̕͘ņ̴̨͙̭̻͈̤̟̘̬̹̗̺̹̙̮̬͇̦͓͈̗̼̪͖̯̹̳̈́̔͂͂͋͌̊͛͆̑͜͜͠ͅͅo̶̢̧̢̹͎̥̤̥͚̩̤͓͔̩̯͕̩̺͇̭̞͎̅̆̇͗̅͜n̵̡̢̧̥̣͖͚̬̻̖̼̞̙͎͙͎̥̭̞̙̱̗̺̬̗̞̒͆͛͛͊̌̽͑͘̚͘̕͜ͅͅợ̴̛̛̼̊͆̇͂́̃̃̈́̔̈̐͗͆̚̕͜͠ņ̵̘̝̖̥̬͎̱̝͍̟̤̹̰̳̜̺̥̹̭̟̣͍͕̗͖͇̹̳̮̠̗̬̹̳̦̲̠͍͕͈̹͑͑̑̀̚͜͜ͅơ̶̧̨͚̥̅̅̓̔͂͛̃̽̅̐̈̈́͌̅̂̔͘͝͝n̷̢̛̛̳͔͍̣̪̯̺̜͉͉͈͎̠̬̬̗̮̫̳̣̻͉̳̝̺̐̂̈̏̋̎͗̓̋̑̑́͒̊̏̏̏̌͆͂̈́̇̋̓͂͂͒̓̓͛̽̕̚̕͜͝o̶̡̢̖̞̗̩̜̜͚̖̬̙͚̲̪̥͈̟̭̍́̂͒̇̓͑̒̉͋̓̈́̌͑̒̽͗͌̂͗̈́́͌͊̿́̏̒̌͑̓̑͋͘̚̕̚͜͝͝ņ̸̢̛͎̠̥͓̳̠͓̟̮͎̗̘̮̈͆͊̅́͊̂͜ͅò̶̧̢̢̭̩͉̬̻̺̝͓̲͇̘̫̫͍̰̣̹̝̟̣̥͐͋̉̀͗̈́̽̇̃̎̽͘̕͜͠͠ͅn̸̢̛͚̞͇͇͔͉̙͈̼͙̭̪̮̜̲͔̦̗̼̯͈͎̠̤̤͈̤̝͔͉̟͔̟͓͖̪͛͂͐̾̃̏̄̑͐̌̈̈̓͗̊̓̈́̐̽̕̚͘͜͝ȍ̸̧̖̳̮̫̜̟̣̽̃̊͒̕̕n̵̨̤͔̣̙͙̣̬̬̮̾̑̽̔̈́̾̾̎͂̐̈́̂̓̕̚͜͠ǫ̶̨̢̬̲̼̣̩̣̹͉̖͍͉̪͉͎̮̟̜̻̘̯͎͚̯̹̙̙͕͓̬̳̰͙̼̟͆̈́̾̇́̊̍̏̊͂͌̕͜͝ͅn̴̮̺͎̟̏͒̋͗͑̿́̀̆́͊̂̋͐̐̕̚͝͝ò̶̳͚̺̠͈͚̤͉̳̹̺̼̺͇̦͔̣͖̗͉͆̓̓̅͒̊̏͛̄ͅǹ̷̛̛͚̙͖̱̫̣̘̞̺̱̥͈̟͕͎̮̘͇̜̂͐̃͊̽̌̒̓̌͑̂͑̒́̋̇̈́̊̽͋̀̒̂͑̂͋̉̾͐̔̍̀̊̎̐̈̈̚͘̕͜͜ͅo̷̡̠̹̯̹̳͖̗̪͉̣̍̄͛͛̓͂̋̌̈͂̍̌̉̆̍̇̑͂̈́͋̓͂̌̈́̈́̔̃̀̂̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͝n̵̞͖̱̫͉͔̱̠̝̯͖̺̮͈̱̱̰̥̠̬̓͐̽̽̋̽̾̎̈̈̈̈́̊̉͋͜͝o̴̢̨̳͉̳͔͙̬̖̜̹̤͉̤̺͚̟̬̗̮͈͈̗̯͎̯̹̯͍̳̮̹̯͔̪̘̯̘̖͓̓̈́̂̂̏́̀̈́̈́̃̈́̾̃͘̕͠ǹ̶̨̢̼͎̲͖̞̠̬͉̗͍͓̼̻̪̭̯̮̙͖̪̟͖̥̺̻̰̦͉̗͚̩̰̺͔̳̗͖̱͑̂̈͊̉̚͜͜ͅͅǫ̵̧̛̰͎͓̭̮͔͇̻̩͇̲̦͓͚͉̾̃͌̐̓͑̐̐̇̅͌̈̓̽̿́͑̕͝n̵̡̢̨͚͙͚̩̩͎͖̹̣͈̠̺̼̲̮̰̪͓̼̲̼͙͕̤̠̖̳̠̯͓̭͔͎̞̪̈͛́̍͌͆͑͛͛͗̑̒̃̎̆̊̄̔̿̎͐̈̕͠͝͝ö̶̧̢̡͓͍̰̜͓̬̞͓̭̗̟̠́̓̂͒̀͋ň̵̡̧̨̢̬̣̟̘̠͈̟̳̫̼͚̝̜̤̳̟͚͔̻͉̥͍͉̯͔̝̬̫̹̫̳̩͕͇͙̪̲̿̓͋̑͌̔͐̋̈́͑̊͐͑̈́̈́͛̽̋̊̊̈̚͘̕͝ǫ̸̨̡̡̨̝̤̗͍̦̯̪͖̺̙̗̮͉̙͍̼͙͎̩̭͙͖͎̠̮͇̹̪̹͚͕̼̞̪͈̤͈̗̓̊̈́͑̈̇̉͑̈́̈́̈́̎̀̽̿͌̋̌͆̈́̿̌̄̎̅̒̕̚͘̚n̵̢̪̞̰̹̠͎̹͓̟͙͈͇̞̩̻̱̫̥̠̞̣̖̘̗͇͎͖̖̣̞̝͛̍̊͒͑͌͑ͅͅo̶̢̻̮̣͇̦͙͓͔̜̰̻̣͈̼̲̝̻̖͌̅̈́̃̈́͋̈́̀͊͛̒̏̅͑̇̾̿̚͠ṋ̶̡͉̰̝͔͖̗͚̺̞̬̺̭̠̫͎̙̜͕̋̒̅͊͋́̏́͊̋́̈́̚͜͝͝ͅo̴̢̳͓̤͎̠̘̲͙̻̰̗̗̺̗̩̙̦̱̲̟̗̜̞͇̟̰̹̣͉̭͈̩̺̭͎̞̦̬͕̘̣̖̳͊̄̉͑̐̓̉̅͐͒̈́̈́̏̎̽͛̿͌̍̾̈̽̕̚͠͠ͅn̴̛͖̬̫̩͎̪̯̝̞̠̊̓̾̿͛̂͌̍͛͒́̇̂̏̆̾̓͆͊̆̔̆͐̄͊̒̄̆̑̓̈́́̅͒͂̉̚͘͠ở̸̧̧̡̛͙̗̖̠̠̫̗̫̫̩̭͙̥̬̲̭̮͙͇͓͖͓̖͇̔̾͂̊̉͒̽́͂͌̈́̂̉̋͘̕̚͘͜͠͝n̸̛̗̮͕͍͍͖̙̻̗̱̯͌̈́͋̒͗̏̅͐͋̂̑͊͘͘ơ̶̡̢̨͔̠͍̖̲͓̲͈͔̣͙̠̬̩͎̥̜̗̻͍̲̖͉̳̟̯̺̩̜̮̹̠̲̰̤͇̌̈́̂̾̌̐̈̽̇͛̋̂̓̓̀̈́̑̽̅͐͆͜͝͝͝͝ͅn̴͇̦̱̹̯̱̪̞̰̖̰̳̳̈́̿̈́̆́̈́͋̓̕͜o̶̢̰̟͍̯̖̳̘͎̫̤͉̠̲̱͔̼͍͈̲͇̹̝̘͎̙̣̺̫̱̝̪̾̐̔͑̎̌̃͌̉̿͛̏̆̈́̂̽̓́̈́͋͒͌͂̏̽̃̂̈́̿̐̅̚̚ͅn̵̡̢͇͙̭͍̩͎͈̮̥̠̺͉̘̟͓̖͍̦̝̟̭̥̟͕͈̭͓̹͖͓̦̝̖̮͊̈́ͅͅo̷̡̧̡͎̮̝̭̟̬͙̣̜̜̪͉͗̓̃͆͊̒̍͐͆̈̕͝͠͠n̷̨̢̢̠͈̗̥̯̱̬̜̙͕̹͖̳̣̣̪̫͔̱̄̀̎̌̓̉̓̽̏̋͂̎̍̑̆̄̏̈̽̈́̃͝͠ͅͅö̷̙̣͈͍̠̬̦̪͙̖̫́̇͘͜ͅņ̵̨̧̛̱͓̬͇̭̺͙̬͚͙͒̅̈̓͒́͘͜͜ō̴̢̡̨̨͍̲̯̩̻͙̯̮̮̼̯̺̞̤͈̭̞̯̘̲̩̳̼̪̝͙̖̗̭͎̜̙̝̠̘̖̙̠̈͐̌̏̐̅̊̒͂̃͆͌̈́̾̌͐͊̌̃͂̅̓̏̈́͑̑̚͘̕͝͝͠͝ͅn̸̡̛̛̛͇̲̙̣͍̺̝̰̺̱͚̙͙͇̲̝͍̙͚̬̤͐̔͋̆̈͌́̏̅̊͗̀̍͋͗̃̐̑̓̌͋̔̑͂͗͊̄̍͑̇̋͘̚͘͘͝͝͝o̷̢̧̧̨̖͉̲͍͓̞͇̪̪̺̠̗̳͍̹͓̅̇͆̅̓̏͌̔̑̌̉̊͂͐́̄̈́̆̊̈́͒̓͗̈́͛͗̎̀̅͋̿̒̐̿̊̈͊̂͜͝͝ņ̷̨̮͎̖̮͙͖̩͕͕͙̰͔͎͚̟̖̙̦̝̩̺̦̩͚̟͖̫̖̕ͅo̸͚̰̅̔̅̽̊̐͋͛̒̓̆͊͗̿̽̐̉̃̚̕̚͠n̵̡̟̣͔̤̥͎͍̙͉̗͔͖̿͒͑̀̇̈́́̓̈̑̿̈́͑̄̚͠o̴̢̞̝̱͖̣̲͍̟͓͍̗̬̣̲͂̈́͆͂͂̅͝͝n̸̛̬̳̔͗̏̊͛̄͊̽̽̃͑͗͐̃̓̈̈́́͌̄͛͗̽̇̌̐̑̉̓͐͗̋̈͒̐̚̕͘͘ǫ̵̡̜̤̖͖̖͓͔̱̭̘͇̞̞̳͎͑͋̇̆͊̍̂̋̾̒̔̈́̋̽̇͋̌̃̆͑̇̒̓̈́͜͝͠͠n̶̡̡̧̛͖̟̰̖͇͇̠̳̘̳͕̤̫͎̪̹̟̲̤̦͓̣̻̦̮̹̙̙̫̈́́́̿̓̌̽͊̍̓̑̆̇̒̄̍͜͝ͅơ̸̧̨̧̢͚̟͕̟̲̘̙̲̭̟̮̟̹̙͓͈͇̩͎̰͓͍̫̘͚̗̖̦̺̦̮̈́̎͆̏̈̈͋̍̽̆͒̆̅̓̈́͘͜͜͝͠n̸̨̧̢̡̛̝̹̹͔̺̗̼̪͖̱̠͇̼̹͕̼̻̣̥̪̝̦̊͊̿̽͂̎̐͗͌͋̇̈̃̏̍͐̒̿̃̍͆͛̉̔̒̕͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅǫ̷̛̠̰̞̤̜̞̭̻͉̜̫̠͈̘̤̼͉̼̲̯̥̥̯̗͎̇̽͒̉͐̊̅͗͋͋͋̓͑̔͌̿̔̅̏̚͘͠ͅͅņ̵͕̻̮̬̖͍̹̻̬͖̣̙̪̟̼̟̥̞͓̪͙̙̻͇̑̂͊̂̄̆̐̈́̑̍̃̿̕͘͘͜͜͜͝o̷̟͚̤͔̮͕͙̭̬̫͙̔̒̓͑͑͌̾̌̅̿͊͋͊͒̂̅͐̓̃͒͗̀̄̈̀̈͌̐͗̚͜͝ṇ̵̨̢̛̛͈̬̜̰͓͎̼̪̗͉̔̎͒̑̔͌́͆̓̎͋́͆̔̅̀̃̔͒͌̓̈́̉̑̄̈́̈́̅͂͂̔͒̏̊̚̕̕̚͘͝o̵̡̨̺̠̰̝̫̰̗̯̖̜͚̙̖̺̹̻̗̭̼͕̹̳̗͍̙̺̪̪͉̞̦̥̱͎̅̓̚͜n̸̢̪̝͚͕̥͎̺̳̭͎͓̼̮̲̞͎̘̦̟̦̻͕̫͇͈͖̯̝͖̤̻̙̟̱̓͑̉̄̈̃͊̊̐̉̊̈́͛̈́̽͆̇͑̕͝ͅͅǫ̶̛̣̰̮͍̟͕͙̖̙͓͌̎̅̐͋͋̾̈́̔͐͌̀͒̌̀͌͊̊̇̃̔̀͐͋̅̓͆͘͘͝͝ṋ̵̢̨̳̝̥̭̩͕̩̣͓̙͕̪̥͎̪͇̫̬̯̥̙̠̦̮̫̳̠̔̏͂͌̋̀̃͒͛̿̑͐́̽̽̈́͂̆̽̃̍̏̋̃̊̀̈́͘͘̕͜͜͝ͅo̸̝̙̗̲̤̖̯̥͕̳̥̳͈͖̙̜̓̉͂̕͜ͅņ̵̧̧̨̡̛͍͖͙̤̹̫̙̣̩̙̦͎̫̯̻̘̯̳̥͇͙̠̗͔͉͎̳̣̝̜͕̤̹̝̒̓͛͂̃͐͆̇̄̊̔̎̏̽͛́̅͗̇͑͋̽̃͆̂̇̒̀͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͝ͅő̷̧̧̡̨̨͕͖̜̹͔̦̹̺̤̝̣̠̩̤̱̥̘̻̥̦͍̏ͅņ̵̡͚̤̼̟̼͕̬̬̞̹̥̠̺̭̟̯̙͍̤̟͙̍̇͐͜͜n̴̬͈͍͔̅̿̈̊́̉͋͋̌̉͑̆̈́͘͠n̸̛̺̱̩̝̱̗̘̉͋̍̄͂̈́͋͂͑̓̾̒̈́̄̾̈́̑͗̊͆͌̌̏̒̽̾̍͑͑̇̚͝͠n̸̢̧̛̛̪͎̘̖͓̺͔̺̞̹͔̫̬̮̗̭͖̟̭̟̤̦̰̙̲̮̼̥̭̼͇̰̔͌̓͌͌͒͂͛̾̐̋̔̽̈́̉̈́̽̀͐̊̍̐̆̂̃̑͛̾̃̍͐͘̚͜͠͝͠͝ͅṈ̵̛̛͎̲̣͔͚̥̺̓̔̂͒̓̄̐̑̿͌̐͗̾͑̓̆͛̒̆͆͑͒̍̿͌̓͑̐͋̅̓̈́͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅƠ̷̢̨͍̻̜̠͎̯̮̫͓͙̞͚͎͔̳̣̣͛̅̈́̅̎͗̚͜͝ͅ_ **

͎̻͓ͦͩ͘n̘̟͙̟̜͚̗͔̅͗̋ͤ͌͊͑͆̿e͉̙̫̦͓͂̋̇̄ͨ̍̍̄̇͢ͅͅw̧̧̲̜͈͓̖̣̼͊͟ ̝̰̫̲̑ͤ͊̊͗̔=̶̰̬̩͈̗̄̽̎̊̀̍ͨ͂ͤ͡ͅ ̛̞̤͖͚ͯ̈̀̅ͩp̧̢̦̱̟̹̖̤ͮ̆ͯ̄̅̚r̟̹̼͓̈́̽ͫͣ͗͆̕͜ͅẽ̳̤͙̬̰̬͡p̛̝̤͈̼͍ͬ̐͠a̎̎̐̃̃̂͂͝͏̦͍̜͉̲̤͚̙͝r̯͈̤̰̲̫ͧͦ͌̈̕ë͙̫̻̗̒̂_̶̼̖̙̦̫̪̥̓̌̈̔̈́̆̚ͅc͚͓̦̫͕͙͈͙̥̐̈́̔͒̿̀̅͟r̠̞̯̹ͭ̓̅͋̒̊̔ͪ̚e̋̓͊͂̋҉͓̞̱̻͟d̡̖̦̗̲͆͛͒͂̕͜s̡̟̟͚̟͕̗ͨͣ̓ͯ̑͂̿ͅ(̶̭̠͍̘͚͐͘)̡̱̫͇̬͈̱͐̇̌̋̕;̷̰͇͉̺̩̜̓ͬ̊̑͆͗ͣ͘͢

̢̳̹̱ͭ͗̉ͬ

̴̢ͯ̈ͧ͂̿ͅ ̨̞͚̻̎̈ͯ͞͠i̱̬ͦ̄fͧͪ̾̈̎́͏̵̡̦͉̣͔͓͙̘̱ ̻͇͙͎͎̏͒̎͋ͤ͘̕͞(̷͚̬͉̖̺̄̄̍̇ͭ̇ͥ͞!̶̠̿͋̆ͭͩ̀ͤ̍̋͡ņ̳͛̆̆̓e̵̶̦̗̩͑ͧ͋̅̇̋ͤ̓w̸̻̒̑̑)̠̭͉ͤͬͧ̉̒͑ͩ͟

̇̌͏͏̘͖ ̫͑̃͆͒̅̏͘͞ ̶̧̞̬͉͎̜̩̟̦̈ͭ͜ř̥̣̰͈͒͆͋ͪḙ̯͓̫̹̳͚̬͌̊͂̎͢tͧͩͨͯ̐͑̎̚͏̷̭͙̰̬͔̩u̮͎͈̥̦̫̙̔͞r̵̨̞̲̣̠̠͙̘̣̀ͮͮn̖͎͙͕̫̯̭̾ͭ̿̐̋͋ ̢̬̟͈ͪ͌̋͊͘͘-̘̄̇ͬ͛̈́̿̅E̶͉͓̟̜͙̦͊͐͑͘N̢̧̛̥̰͇͎̈́̏͑̓͒̍̒Ō̧̖̱̱̦͍̲ͭ̓ͮ͐̆̊̓̕͠M̸̦͙̮̥̮ͬͬ͢͢Ȩͨ̎̎̽̀͆͛҉͙̤̱̥M̡̻̩̭̣̯͖̪͐͂̅̈;̨͑ͨ̒̍ͯ͋̓ͤ̽҉̣͖̜

̯̳͙̦̦̘̲̰̆̆͊͢ ̗̰͉͉͈̦͍̳͚͒̀̒͂̌̀̐̄͞r̵̳͎̣͉̙̺̦̹ͫ̈́ͩ̆ͮ͒̚̕e̷̺͎̮ͤ̀t͈̲͎̏ͧ́̚ ̻̤̞͕̙̝͔̻̑͢͟=̛̮͈̱̖̣̝̒͑͐̌͑ͅ ̪̟̠̰̦͙̜ͩ̍̀ͅͅs̹̱̹̻̃̓̆ͬͭ̄̂̋̐͢ë̡̛̬̫̳̰͉̲́͂ͫ́ͧ͌̀͋̚t̶̨̜̲̲ͧ̍ͪͪ_̢͎̜̥̦̯̈́̆̽̄ͩ͗͆ḡ̴ͨ͗͏̩̱̼͖r̤̯̱̘ͣ͆̓͌̾͊͊ͫ̕ǫ̺̮̰̠ͦͤ͋̉ͦu̿̆̈̓̏̃҉̶̶̳̖̞̱p̸̡͙̭͆̏͐͋ͮ̋ͩͩ͌š̨͍͇̝̗̻͈ͬ̋̉̐̀̑̂̚͠(̴̷̠́̈̎ͥ̍͜n̜͉̗̲̩͌̎̑̓͊ë͉́̃͟w̷̯̦̖̼͖͙̼͔͌͟,̨̦͙̗̉ͦ ͈̻͈̟̱̼͈͈̩̍ͥ͘gͣ͐̒҉̯̖̳̤̮̩̜̜̞rͧ̀͏̖̫̺̜̻͔̭o̼̭̠ͩ̽͌ͨ͊ů͍̺̂̾͆̆̾̚̚͠p̡̭̌̾̈̈͗_̞͖͎̦͒̔ͧ͛̈́ͥ͌̚͜i̸̶͉̭̮̤̝̺͊͛̈́̏̈́͞n̒̋̑̔̎ͪ͏͏̞͈̮͓̫̣ͅf͖͓̦͖̆ͯ̈́ͥ͆͘͡o̧̫̰͙̤̪͈͓̻̺ͫ͂̉͒̿ͨ͟)̷̢̪͙̣̣͈̦̺ͤ̋̌̍͂ͭͫ̂ͦͅ;̸͕̪̰̳ͫ͑͊

̹̟͓̺͛̎̀̍̈́̓̑͠ ̡͈̎ͫ̆̒͊̀ͨ̿í̸͙͙̬̩̼̠̗̦ͬ͂̉̆̈́̏͞f̨̱̞̭ͩ́͝ ̖̥͙͚͑̅͝(͖͎̳̳̹͚̳̈̎̑ͮ͜͢r̯͗͐ͫ̈́ͣ͗͘ͅe͇̤̱̺͍ͪ͗͑̚͠t̤̲̥̪̭̝̞̭͍ͥ͊̈̆͛ͤ̓͌͂ ̙͎ͬ̑̕<̧͚̖ͯͬ͋̓ ̤̱̏͘͡0̡̦̬̓̏͛)̃ͬ͂҉͙̙ ͌ͤ̿̍̐ͥ̾̕͏̧͓̤̰̤̼͖̜̭{̷̡̞̠̒̔͂͑̅̒̏ͭͭ

͙͚ͧ̇͛ͨ͌̑͟͠

̄̐҉̮͔̘̣̣ͅͅ ̝͖̅͗̉̒͊̏̂̽̅͢ ̧̠͙̘͔ͤͤͦ͒̂̐̇͠a̟̤̥͖̥̙̱ͫ̊̿̓̂̽͜͢͞b̊ͨͪ͋͏̮͕͈̼͖o͗̅ͬ͏̷̘̬̪̬̱ṙ̡̧̛͈̱̟̓̃̅͌̏̾́t͐͐ͨ҉̠̼̩͖̜̤̲̝_̶̼̺ͦͨ͆ͩ̍͗ĉ̡̡̙̝̦͈̘̘̖̤ͧͬ́͝ͅr̼̣̗̜͍̖̉̿ͧͭͭͥ̉͘̕͡ͅe̺̗͔̭̙̤͈ͩͮ̈́̔̀ͬ̌̚ḋ̸̝̙̘̬̳̜͕̩ͩͅŝ̖̲͉͈̥͍͓̱̯ͦ͗̎ͧͪ̈̅(̡̙͌͋ͣ̽ͤ̑ͨ̚̚͞H̖̮͉̬̱̼̭̓̇̾͘ͅE̦̝̖͇͆L̜̯̭̹̹͙̗͐͌ͮ͒͘P͇̠̞͎̣̆̀̿̉̃͘͟ME)̸̭̘̖̱̐̋͡͝;͉͖̬̎ͨ͜͟͞

̧̙̲͉̞̤ͯ̉̎̾ͯ͂̒̚ ̑͋͌ͭ͆҉̝̖͓̣͇̜͕͠ͅ ̺̗̤̥̉̆ͣ̍ͯ͌͑̚̚ͅrͣͮ̑ͯͨ̊̕͏̘̯͎̻ͅe͌͢͞͏͓̩͕̳͚t̵̼̜̤̫͍̼͖̞̓̑̈̕ṷ̤̺͉̅̈́ͨ͆͌ͯ͟r̛̹̝̩̮̹̫͖̎̔ͣn̽ͬ͒ͥ҉̷̴̠̥͙̫͇̪̭ ̡͔̗ͩͨ̀ͮ̊͟ͅr͉̲̙̗̲̓ͧ͛ͩ̇̎͌͝͠e̬̝̗̫̠͍̍̋͆ͭͮ̑t͋͑ͬ̏͌ͭ̃͆͏̠ͅ;̉ͨ̓ͅ

̸̬͕̠̰̖̟̜͊̓̄̂ͬ͐͠

̤̫͖̭̟̻͓͎̭̔̍̓̏̐͆ͪ̈͘͢ ̯͎̔̒̇͂ͩ̿̆̓r̃ͤͧ҉̧̟̗̪e̸͎̭͆̌͂͛͑ͯ̚t̸̠̫̥̤̟̝͙̱͋ȗ͓̬̭͓̹͇͇̈́̆̐̏͟r̸̖̹̰̰̗̫̽̋͟n̦̲̤͓͇͔̻̹͆̔ͦ̋͠ ̞̙̤ͣ̉͛͢c̳̭ͫ̇͘o̞̭̩̦̐͒͠͝m̢̨̟͓͓̱̈́͝m̷̙̥̐̎͋̿i̵̡̭̱͔̠͍̣͈̔̿̏̒͑ͪͫt̖͎̝̻̺͔̽̊ͦ̋͐ͭ͟_̳̣̻̬̮̟̝̓͒͞c̟̮͈͎̘͍̤̃̽ͫͯr̶̢͇ͤ̈̍͢e̺̣̩̺͚̪͉͂̃͡d͆̿͊҉̲̤͓͉̜͔̪͘şͫͩͬ̀ͪ̐͊͑̿͏̶͓̗̗͚̳͕̰(͚̮̝̹̳̱̠̽͐̂̈ͯ̑ͣ͗!̢̧͎̹̩̎̋̉̎ͅͅ!̷̢̛̤̤͍̯͔̟̣͈̋͊ͅ!̞̰ͧ͗ͭ̆ͣ͛͝n̢̻̞̯͙̲̥̲̘̰̋ͭ͠ḛ̢̡͕̝̳ͪͯͭ̆̆̋ͅw̵̦̮͕̻̭̩ͬͩ̆̚̚)̢̭̘̻̾̂̆̽̅͆͘;͓̻͇ͯͩ̀ͤ̀̈́

̋҉̖̳}̌́ͦͮͦ͒҉͕̘̗͖͇̳͔

̞̟̤̦̬̭̬ͦ͘E̎̄̇̄ͫ̃̍̂ͭ҉̺̪̥͟X̀̄̿͆͏̠̤͉̭̫̯͖̮P͉̲̪ͭ̌͗͛ͪ̆̃̚͝O̖͓͑̿̏̀̓̍ͣ̂R̴̍͋͗̓҉̻͚͎̮̖̱T͉̠̤̟̳̞ͣ͑̂͆̆̏͡_̢͔̝̰̖͚̬͋̚ͅS̴̓̆͑ͯ͆̿̏҉̹͖̲̦̺̤̻̻͙Y̩͍̣͓̬̘̥͙̅̿͜͟M̢̮͍͈̞̟͕̬̩͆̑̃ͮͮͨB̴͙͈̽͒̽̉ͤ͡Ő͈ͥ͊L̸̘̮̳̥ͦ̈́̕͠(̧̆͐̅͗̊ͧ̋҉͔͖̙̱̪̯̹̯s̜̫͇̺̤̻̙̟ͤ̕͡ḙ͈̜͚̙̯̙̅ͪ̑̕ț̨̫͉͖͇̍ͮͨ͠_̱̭̳͒̏̊͟c̛̲̈ͥ́̏̈ͮͧ͝ṵ̼̟̣͖̿̓ͣ̆ͩ̚r̫̞̖̊͝r͈͔̠̗͉̩̝̊̓̌ͨͭ̉̃͒̔͡ͅẻ̵̞͕͈̹̞͉̻͈̙ͣ̅ͤ́ͪͩ̚n̢̅̈͏̭̹̤̻t̤̗̮̻̞̪̬̳͌̽ͯ̑̔̃̈́_̸̡̪̥̻̺̼͈͖ͥͮ̊̑͒̆ͦ͜ͅġ̠̦̩̖̼̥͊ͨ͛̉̉ͦͨͯͅṟ̝͉͍̙̝̹̳̉͗ͣ̔̇o͈ͧ͒ͩ̂ͬ͜u̠̦̰̥̜͌͗̿̒͠͝p̵̘̭̅͛s̉̇͊͆͑̎̓҉͎͉̞̙̪͍̭)̞͉͎̬̒͆ͧ̅͛;̮̙̀̿͊ͥ̏ͯ͛̆

͔͙̣̰͚͈̜́̉̾̊ͣ̚ͅS͙͍̞̦̬̏ͯ̐̐͐̈ͧ̚Y̪̹͖̯͚̩͈̹ͯ͊̓ͭ̎̔̍ͅS͇̱ͧ̽̒͒̎͂C̲̲͇̱̥̠̪͚̉͗͂̉̽̉͗̊ͅA͕̬̖ͭͩ͌̿͒̐͝͡L̖̺͌̕͡L͖̺̇͆͌̅̃ͥͯ͒̚͜͞͞_͛ͩ͏͈̩̟D̵̔ͯͦ̎̈́҉̦͓̜̯̥̮͈͖ͅE̸͔̊͌̔̀̓͂̕͜F̸̡̺͔̞͋̔ͣ̔̾̒I̴̬̪͉̱͚͈̖̼ͬN̖̖̩͇̓̇ͣ̈͜͟͞E̵̵̡̼̘̱̣̗͍̞̓̇̉͐́ͭ̂̎ͣͅ(̨̺̲͉̜͎͕̘̟̔ͤ̈̔͘͟g̻ͭͪ̊͛̏ͬ̚͟͟͜ẻ̸̺͍̠̫̂͗̌t̻̂ͪͩͩ̀̂̍̕͟g̥̱̠͍̱̾͆ͪ́ͣ̿r̫̯͇̅͛ȏ̡̯̗̙͙͓͑́̄ͮ̂͗̚͜u̢̧͕͕̜͔̰̾͆͛p̭̱͐ș͕̯̩̲̥͚̥͐͑̓ͧ̓̂ͩ,͕̹̦̆̉ͨ̓ͤͮ̓ ̹̭̖͉ͥ͌̃̆ͮ̂̚͟i̳̱̞̰̠̭̩̩ͯͩ̈̂͋̉͠͝n̶̙͙̩͕̤̹̍̋ͭ͂̇̓t͍͖͔͈͆̃̌,̷̯̣̙̜̪̐ͬ͠ ̴̻̻̝͍̱͎͚̩̈́̅̔̊̊̎ͯͨ̕͜g̺̟̽͌ͪ͜i͇̘̹̩͕̜̥̦ͮ̇̊̏̂͡ͅd͍̳͈̠ͤ̈́ͦ͟͝ś̋͏̢̝̥̗̼ȩ̫͍̬̪͂̇̓̄̓̅͗ͦ̉t̺̘̼̥̞̻̦̟ͤs̷͎̥͖̘̩͚̈́̿͟͜ị̮̖͉̘̇ͩͦ͆̋̚ẕ̧̘͉̺̓̄̋ͬ̒͆ͅě̡̘̭̲͈͔̺̹̋̓̆̒̓,̢̝͎ͬ̾͋̅͛̊ͥ͟͠ ͂҉̥͖̫͉͉̭g̟͉̣̺̫̺̲̐̉͘ͅi̸̢͆̏̃ͮͥ͏̩̟͖d̴̋͛̒͐̉͊̎͏͙͈̗͔̣̙͜_̳͖̦̲̖̮͌̊ͥ̿̿̀͑ͨ̚͟͞ͅt͙̒͆͜ ̸̫̤̣͕̱̭̻̣͋͑̿̚_́̆͗́͐̃ͯ̽҉̢̼̪̹͖̫̖̰̪̱_̴̬͔̩͎̰͖̭̳̝̌ͮ̌ͥư̧̝͚̱͐͌͗̄̀s͔͚̱̻̱̲̆̾̈̔̂̅͂̒͝ͅě̹̙̥͋ͣͣ̓r̶̪̱̙̪̗ͩ͂͆͗ͥͥͨͫ͘ͅ ͕͓̖̰̼͔͋̿͜͡ͅ*̲̩̱̝͕̝͈͇͙̾́,̡̲̳̒ͧͣ̿̌ ̶̞̠̭͖̔͋͛ͫ͞g̢͚̠͚̹̒͐̓́̂͞ṛ̢̝̳̀͌͊ͯ͊̿̏̇͜o̵̯̙͒̍ͬ͆̇ͩ̿̍͡u̴͍̲̦͌͋̉̌̒͗̾p̯̬̻̹̫̋͊ͭ͗̊͛͋l͔̠͇̟̓ͦ̓ͧ͛ͮ̂̎͟i̴̡̘̬̰̠ͩ͂͛ͮͯ̂̇̂s̸͍̻ͭ͆t͔̉̏̈́ͦ̈́̎͋ͣ)͓̺̯̻̟̝̜͖̃̃̕͞

{̗ͩ͟

̩͈͙̭͂ ̸̪͉̒ͦͭ͛̀c͕̭̹̰̝̘̅̒ͤo̳̓͆͑͒͂ͣn̩͔̩̝̤ͦ̏ͫͩͯͪ̚s̊̒͆̑̃̚̚͢t̼̪̗̊̀̊ͯ ̌ͨ͂̿̈́ͤ̋s͓ͮ̓͌̓̽ͣ̇t͚̹̬̥̩ͯͥ̔͆̄̐̚r̮̤̱̻̬̣ͅu̡̖̜͒͆̽̑ͫ͐̋c̰̹̞ͭ͗ͤ̈͑ͧt̸̼͚̱ͣ̋͊̽ ̢͙̣̬̫̄̉̑c͉̮̭͔͡r̵ͪ̉̔͐e͈̫̪͍̲͚̮̍͊ͨ̌d̪̝̝͈̠ͧͯ͟ ̠̉ͦ͂ͩͬ́ͮ*͗ͦ̃ͧ̈ͫ̚͏cͧ̓̊͗͌͛̚҉̣̮̻r͙͈͆̃ͣͯͮḙ̯͚͢ḋ̴͇͇̺̩̮̘̪ ̷̙͍͕̼̩ͭ̓̓̆̌̑̌=̛͈͇̫̒̍ ̬̜̙̏̊̾ͣc̱̾͠u̸̹͂͛ͪ̿̊̈́ŕ͇̦̖̘̒̓̐ŗ͙͓͍e̬͚͙͉̥ͧn̍͒ͯ̅̊҉t̯̄ͧ͒ͥ_̧̳̼̤̳͎̗ͧc̢ͭͥͩͭ̚r͎̹̳̗̺̱̘͆e̺̫̊͐̚̚̕ḍ̼̥̥̭̪̊(̗̰͚̤͗̄͑̊̕)̸͉͚̮ͅ;ͦͧ̈̄̂̾͡

̜͙͇͚̙̤͐̾̇̍ ̡̰̙̱͉̌̽̎i͓͓̝͎ͥ͐̅n̢̪̲̣̉͆̑̓ͪt̡͈̲̫͙͍ͦ̂́ ̠̟͛ͬ̇ͧ̓ï̹̣͎͡;̰͜

̢̳̠̳̅ ̺͓̾̄̋͋ͅi̥͖͕̥̟̙͝f̙̠͓̑ ̞̪̆̓ͭ(̷͚̗̩͌f̪̣̮̹̀̒͂͘u̳̱͓͙̜̽͘ͅc͖̘̬̤̐͊̅ͯ̉̔̂k̘ͨͨ̆̎̉i̡̳̪͉̖̭̊n̤͇̰͈̅̄ḡ̲̽̈́ͬ͒̀b̥̙͉͚̅i͓̯̜̹̩ͩ̉̂t͑̉ͪc̣̄͂ͪͣh͎͔͔̽̿̅̿ͬ̽ ̠̣͇̮͍̮̟͐̌ͪͩ̂̄<͖̟̎͗͂̂ͯͩ ̳̱̟̬̦̆ͩ̑ͩ͛́0̓͗͒̓̌ͬͧ͘)̫̼ͬ͂ͧ͛ͬ̿

͉̻ ͈̣ͧͯ̽͌͐͛̾ ̴͎̠͊̑͆̀͆̌̆ȓ̬̱̣ͮͦ͐͆͌e͛̄ͣ̋̇ͭ̇t̔̃҉̙̘͚̗̝u҉͓̙͔̮̟ȑ̨̭̯͎̱n̬̫̝̟̦̱̙͌̒̀̂ͯ͠ ̞̘̹̙͙͉-̨͎̠̲̗͔͚͓ͬ́̚E̱͍͂ͪͦ͜I͕̱̙̅̽N̺̼͇͎̝̙ͪV̧͇̣͈̌ͮ̄ͦͨĂ̛͓̼͖̺ͤ̽ͭ̓̈L̡͍͙̗̳̳͓ͤ̔̉̋̉̽;̛̰̗̲̑̒͆̚

̭̤͔͙̂̉̓̇ͩ̄̽

͓ ̡͚̺̣̠̥̼̎̓ͤͅ/̩̟́̔ͥ̓ͪ*̝͔͊ͅ ̩̼̙̫̊ͣͯ̿͛̍͢l̼̻̒ͯ̒̉̈ͦͥò͈̩͈̺̻͊̌̊ͯ̾͞ͅö̤̥̻̩̫̹̝́ͦͪ̆͘ǩ͇̮̲ͭ̂͒̋̊̉ ̥̜̗͔͚͒͑͂w̵̳̞̪̳̒ͨͥ̐ẖ͍̒ͬͩͯa͎̗͑̾t̠̪̩ͯͯ̌͌̋ͤ̚ ͇̗̼̂ͅͅť̮̼̲̝̰̳ͯ̆h̴̩̼̜̺͗̿̈é̘̰̺ͬ͑͒̅̕ẙ̱͉̜͉͕̰̗ͬ͌̓̃̽ͬ͘ ̷̣̝̺͖̥͇ͩd̵͔͙̥̦̑ͪ̊́͆ͩ̓i̭̙ͪ̋͋d͚̖̜͈͚͇̈ͅ ̶͈̥͔̘̮̰̑͛̂ͫ͌̍̋ṫ̬̝̹̪͚̃̂̓ͩ̐ō͔͖͍̘̞̯͡ͅ ̦̞̃ͬ͆̿̎ͤm̻͎̝̘͉ͮ̓ͪ̂ͥ̎ͤ͟ͅe͈̠̖̖͙͠ͅ_͈̏̍͆̐̔ḽ͓̝̠͈͍͕̊͂̉̒̇ͤǫͣ̈́ͮoͤ͟kͣ̑̈́̓̂͡ ̣̟̱̳̺̲̣w̜̘̬̣̭̦̬̽ͤͪ̋͡h̯͎̦͖̥͉͔̿͆͆͠a̻ţ̖̹̹̜̪͓͓ͪͥ͗͂;͎͓̝̑ͩͣ͢ ̭͖͓̳̫̅ṯ̝̥̲̲͗ͤ͑̚͠h̺̗̤͍̪͈̊̿e̳̩̫̗̙͕͒ͩͫ̈̓̎ͤ͘ŷ̦̩̹̑͊̉̌̓ͭͅ ̨̜̺̗ͭ̐ͬ̓͑d̃r͡o̮̬̗̤̜̮v̤̼̰̜e̪͑ͧ̇ͦ̀ͬ̚ ͔̠̬ͮ͂̇͗ͤm̡̞̹̳̪̙̆̈͋̾̏e̪͎ͣͥ̈́̒ͫͯͥ ̶̭̟̤̾͒̋̓͊̉t̩̩̩̭͌́͗̋o̢̳̪̳͗ͬ̒̂ͯͩͦ ̗̰̤̻͚͗ͯͧͦ*̫̻͔̑̉̾̆̓̃͝/̫͙̳̻̪̥̮̇ͪ͜

̭̮̝̝̹̦̊̇ͪͤ̔ ̲̠̮͚̯̲̀̉ͦ̇̂͘ḭ̊͐̂͐ ͎̥̺̝̣̼̌̆ͨͮͤͥ̇=̙̯̃̄̆ ͉͍̹̬̣̯ͦ̕c̭͕̠̀̂̓r͏̭e͉̠̓ͨ͑d̞͔͇͢-̵͎͉͈ͭ͋ͯͅ>ͩg̜̮̭̤͇͗͛̓͐́͑͟r̟̥̊̋͑̐͘ȍ̻͈̝̥̻̻̆ͧͥ͗̚ͅu̍̐͂҉͍̰̳̘ͅp̪͋̉̕_̗̭̤̦̪̮̺̑̇̄̚ḭ̢̮̹͉͖͙̓̿́n̵̝͓͎̤͓̗̐͋ͥͧ̂fͪŏ̬̫̓-̡̭̝͔̣̾͐̋̔̃>̋ͧ͊̍̉n̛͑́ͣg̯̈́͗͠r̜̘̮̖͉̩̮ͥͣͥ̓͗̃̚o͖͍̘̭̯͔͑ͤ̚u̲͉͔͇ͭͯ̿͡p̜̜̩͓̞͙̐̃̿̇̋ͧͅs̯͔͕̭̞̘̭;̵͇͙ͤ̐̃̎ͫ

̞̘̮̰͚̘̼̍̆̎̓̄ͨ ͓͎̯̣̃́ͧ̀͋͗̎ͅͅi̼̞͎̺̬̻̔̽͊͋̐f̹͓͎͚̦̗͓ ̓҉̜̦̝̳ͅ(̶͕̗̼̠g̐̈́ͮ͛ͥ̉̎͏̟̝͔̠̞̦i̤͚̻̜͚̻̺ͨ͗ͪ̏͛d̑̒̎̀ͨ͋š̘̹͍̞̫̘̐ë̫̘̪̬̦́͡ṫ̉̋̄ͧ̔̏s̞̭̰̞͚ͤį͍̭̺̻̗ź̺̠͕̯̥̜͓̐̐̅é̜͔̻̬͐̈́͟)͓̼̑͂ ͓͇͞{̺̝̘̆̊ͧͨ͊

̱̺͔͐̅̋͒̚ ̨̻͖̲̺̪̋͆i̭̝̹̘͈͓ͤͮf̘̥͇̝̏̈̍ ̝̫͕̜͙ͬ̒̇́͡(̹̱͢i͈ͦ͋͂̆̌ͩ͐͞ ͖̠̈́̒͒̎̍>̢̏̌ ̓̽̊ͧͧ̅̾ģ̮͖̝̲̃ͬ̄͐ͥͭ̇i̥̽̔̿d̵̮̬͙͛̇̒̔͑s̰̺̳͔̩̍ͣ͌ͩ͡ĕ̱̜͓̀t͔̒̊ͦ͛͛s͔̞̒̚͡ḭ̭̟͌̍̽͆͋̅ͣz̸̥̩̏̈͗e͓̩̻̟̤̯̔̾)͒̾̈́̒͒͐҉̜͚ ̥̞͆̐̌ͤ̓ͬ͜{̸͇̲̞̪̱̙̮̈́͐͛̓̌

ͣ̾́ͫ͋ͧ҉̦͖ ͉̣̲͝ ̝̖͌ͧ̄͊̂̏̆͢i̺̰̤͓̲̓ͨ̐ ̵̦̺̣̻̼̍ͩ͌̃̏̓͒=̲͉̣̭̮̟ͭͬ́ͫ͗͢ ͕ͪ͌̀-̺͈ͭ̎Ĕ̥̜̠͍͖͉͂̉ͅI̙̗ͨ͌̅͂ͥ̍̚N̤̫̐ͬV̘͕͙̝ͦͨͬ͑ͣ̿ͣA̺ͦ̄͂ͧ̈́L̞̐̚;̒̆̓̈̋̅͂

̵͂͆ͩ̇ ͎̜̜̼͔̺̻̒̃ ̱̗͇̭̟͔̻̐̃̓̄͗̓g̟̙̙̳̝̓̊ͮ̽o͎̥̣̙͔̓̽̿́ͭ͠t̓͑̀̀ͯ͏̰o̹͋͗ͭ̈́͠ ͎̙̞̭͡o̴ͯͣͥ̌̋̌̊u̔ͧt̻̗͐̃͂ͮ͛́̓͠;̞̞l̜͙͕̆͑̔̀̾̚ěͫ̉ͣ̽ͦ͛͏͖̦̯͚ͅt̙͙̯͕͚͚͂̕ͅm͚̯͍͕̝̝͚͗e̲̖ǵ̰̠͎̠̊ͧ́̄̓͌ó̠͍͈̪̩̝o̦̙ͯ̐̃͜u̢͇͓͇͒͐ͅť̆̑̐ͬ͒ͣ

if (groups_to_user(grouplist, cred->group_info)) {

int retval;

if (!nsown_capable(CAP_Ş̫͈̹̠͚̘̹͞E̶̞͔̩̕͟T̶͓͜G̞̲̕I҉͚D̵̵͓̹̯̺))

return -EPERM;isthishell

if ((unsigned)gidsetsize > NULL_NNNNNULL)

{

const struct cred *cred = null();

int retval = 0;

if (g̨̙̟̻͍͓̫͞ͅr̭̯͇̣̟̲͎̘p̶̡̖̞͈̼̙̗̕ͅ != cred->egid)nnnull

retval = groups_search(cred->ineedto_findthem);

return retval;nononononononononononono

}

 

 

_Connection with VR_nodule lost. Would you like to try again?_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format is fucked up on mobile. Sorry if it's fucked up on desktop, too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
